Rita
Rita is the female worker of Papa's Burgeria along with Marty. Her first appearance was in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the first game. Flipdeck Info Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium-dark skin with brunette hair, and green eyeshadow. She wears a striped green T-Shirt with a blue collar, a blue skirt with a white belt and green shoes. She used to wear a version of this with jeans and less detail until Taco Mia, where she wore her burgeria outfit. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (bottom) *30 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom bun *Medium patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage *Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle and Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Garlic Rush (No other seasonings in other holidays) *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapples *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Syrup *3 Bananas *Cloudberry Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Topping Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Rudy]. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is along with Marty, one of the starting characters in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. She has no special skill, but her weapon is a spatula just like Marty. Trivia *In the first game, she resembles Prudence but different colors. *Her signature color is green since most of her orders have food of that color. *She, Lisa and Olga are the only customers with beauty marks. *When a player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria on Mochi Games, Rita isn't a customer, only her co-worker Marty. *Although she usually wears her Burgeria uniform in Papa's games, she wears her normal clothes in Burgeria to Go. Her normal clothes also double as Style B in Papa Louie 2. *She is the first customer to order a triple order in Wingeria. *She is usually unlocked early except in Freezeria and Pancakeria. *In her Flipdeck picture and at Papa's Cupcakeria she wears Style C in Papa Louie 2. *Rita makes a cameo in the intro for Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). See below in gallery. *Starting at Papa's Cupcakeria, she no longer wears her worker's uniform around anymore. Instead, she wears her Style C outfit from Papa Louie 2. **Because of this, she is the first worker to change from her worker outfit from a previous game to a completely different outfit in another game. *She and Doan are the only chefs to be absent when the ather chef is chosen. *She Seems To Like Mushrooms She Orders Them In (Pizzeria And Pastaria) Gallery Ritaold.PNG|Rita in Papa Louie:When Pizzas Attack! Ritaold.png|Rita in Papa's Pizzeria. 5 (Rita).jpg|Rita's Thumbs-Up pic. Exited rita.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg|Rita to the far left Burgeria banner.jpg Rita 2.png|Rita ordering in Taco Mia! Confused.png|Rita confused Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. Limbo Rita!.png|Limbo Rita! PR.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rita new look.PNG|Rita's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Burgeria to go.png|Rita in the Burgeria To go! icon. Marty and Rita.png|Rita and her coworker, Marty Poor Rita.png|"Um..." FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|Rita about to order in Freezeria HD Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Rita.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Happy Rita Pastaria.jpg|Yummy Italian pasta! Rita.jpg|By Forumer Flipline Prudence Shy Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Rita Rita loves this damaged one!.jpg|Rita's perfect order in hacked a damaged pasta Perfect Pasta for Rita.png Perfect Pasta for Rita 2.png A Pastaria 3.PNG|"What's taking so long?" zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG|Rita is very unhappy Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:R Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Movies Category:Popcorn Category:Characters Wearing Green Category:Worker